divisionrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Picture
This page exists to share theories, speculations and known facts about what's going on. How is this all linked together be it the Sarif Industries and the Illuminati, or The Division's role in all of this. Anything goes, let's figure this thing out. End of the world * Director Pearce said that on Friday 13th, April 2046 a comet will hit the earth (99,6% chance) The Division * Around for a hundred years, support from almost every nation, gathers intelligence... * Who's really behind it all? * Rebecca Kelly - Does she have an agenda? Can she be trusted? Our origins * What are we really? How long do we last? How many others are there? Who is Dr. Garofanis? * Genevieve Rothschild has a Painting from 1305, by an Italian painter and architect Giotto di Bontone ** Three men and a woman. Men dressed as Knight’s Templar, woman as Order of St. John of Jerusalem. Men look exactly like us. Woman is Judy Sanderson (Sophia). * Pearce told us our generation numbers. Douglas is the fourth one, as is Sophia. Jason is fifth and Patrick is sixth. The first one were created as well, so there must be ones before that, "real humans". Pearce believes the ones on the painting were 'firsts' * Rabbi Israel Abuhaṣeira wrote on his notes about the Monastery of Blind Whispers that Cain, son of Adam and Eve, is behind our origins: ** For in the fourth volume, Qayin regards himself as second to the Son of Perdition, nearly a god himself. Is this the truth or a delusion born of his unique condition? As I read upon his decision to hide away the blood of three Benei Ha’Elõhïm and of his beloved consort whom passed in her metamorphosis to become one of the Benei Ha’Elõhïm, her betrayal to Qayin, her wish to seek absolution for her sins against Him. He also hid away another part of each, sealed in the wood from the date tree and given to his disciples to be hid until a time to bring them together originates. I feel a chill go up my spine, for it is nothing less than a declaration of war against the Almighty. Would that those samples of blood still survived. And they even might, as I have read of Templars using the Blood of God to create creatures of perfection, to help in their fight. I cannot recall the time, but if memory serves me correctly it was sometime around their first attempts to regain the Holy Land. ** The excerpt also mentions Lilith as Cain's consort, and the role of the Templars in creating us. * In Kalachi we uncovered a box with droplets of fossilized blood: ** Inside the box: *** Four oval-shaped objects - deep blood-red, set in their indentations *** Seeds? (Garofanis mentioned there were rumors of seeds that were before our first generations) ** The seeds were taken to a lab for testing *** Each stone has the same dna as one of us. *** They are 9900 years old *** They’re not really seeds, but fossilized blood Supernatural events * Mutated people, statues crying blood, what is behind these events? Sarif Industries "Super-Soldier" Program * We believe that David Sarif and his company are planning a super-soldier program. Motivation is still unknown. * Evidence: ** Sarif Industries specializes in designing and manufacturing advanced mechanical augmentations for human implantations. ** In 2009, the U.S. Government, stretched thin by two Mideast conflicts, awards the contract of the Recycle Military Bill, financing free prosthetics for any wounded veteran who re-enlists, to Sarif Industries, which becomes the number one prosthetics manufacturer in America. ** Project Icarus with Kusanagi Cyberware Corporation ** Project Hygieia: Genetic experimentation, how to map and recode human dna. Raise resistance to diseases. Make dna more suspectibe to enhancements and augmentations of the genome. ** Interest in the transhumanist movement, they were hounding Dr. Ridley Ford (FM-2030) enough to make him fake his own death. * Dr. Jozef Mozes - Leader of Project Hygieia Transhumanism * Nicklas Boström, David Pierce, Ridley Ford (fm-2030) * Sarif Industries has an interest in the movement, why? * Genevieve Rothschild and the Illuminati are also chasing after the leaders of the movement, why? Project Hygieia * Sarif Industries project. What are they planning on doing * Dr. Josef Mozes leading the project. Will he become like his father? Project Icarus * Sarif Industries project: Project Icarus (Deeper level of Project Humanity+): Joint military Project with Japanese Kusanagi Cyberware Corporation